FantSysop
Whoa whoa, okay. Hear me out here. I'm not just going "so what are the chances of me being a sysop" without any idea of why I'm doing so. Okay so me and Athena were talking on Discord and basically we got on to the subject of whether or not I would make a good sysop. Athena thought so, so I was curious whether or not anyone else would too. Now, by no means am I saying "I SHOULD BE SYSOP, PROMOTE ME NOW!" because: #I don't want to be a sysop. #The title of the blog clearly says "hypothetically speaking". #There are more than enough sysops here already. And before you rage in the comments "of course not, you fucking asshole! You're not qualified!", au contraire. I believe I'm plenty qualified to become a sysop. Hear me out (again). Okay so I first joined this wiki on July 5, 2008. That's quite a while ago. Of course, I've been banned a number of times since then, but recently my bans have all been by request. Now I'm not saying that I should just be an admin because of how long I've been here too. I'm one of - if not the most - active user on the wiki. I flood the recent changes with stupid edits daily, whether or not they be actual article edits, userpage edits, or blog/article comments, I'm always somewhere on that list. Some of those edits are tagging stuffs for rewrite, deletion, stub, etc. or categorizing or fixing image sizes or spelling mistakes. Because I'm also around so often (do to me having no life), I respond to stuff that I see quickly. Of course, sometimes I dismiss some trolling or whatever, but this is mainly because, as a regular user, I'm not obliged to do the work of the administration - something that would change should I be put in a position of power. Speaking of that, one thing I have over most users here is that I've actually been an admin on a number of different wikis. Granted, two of the more prominent wikis I've been an admin on are two that I've created and all four of them are pretty quiet nowadays, but that doesn't change the fact that I have experience as an admin. For a long time, I've been the sole active admin on the Video Games Fanon Wiki. Though I haven't edited there much lately, I've still been keeping tabs on it and all of the other wikis I'm an admin on. "But you're a dick!" Yeah, I am. Me and Athena have both noticed though that a lot of my dickish attitude stems from being disrespected by everyone, since a lot of you seem to see me as a dick even though lately I haven't really been one. Another con would be that I don't go on chat often, which I guess is fair, but every time I do go on chat it seems dead anyway so there's no point to in my mind anyway. One of the biggest things I feel like I have going for me is my much different view on a lot of things than most users here. While I get along with a number of the sysops - RTA, Solarrion, Athena, potentially Locky - my views tend to shift away from their's most of the time, which would essentially make me the Devil's Advocate of the administration since a lot of them seem to be like-minded. I'm also someone who's all about change and innovation, sometging that the older administration (and former-administration) team(s) seems to be mostly against since they seem to like having only those within their little bubble holding any power on the wiki. They also seem so lax about giving out bans to users that clearly need bans. I heard that two people posted porn in chat the other day - if a wikia staff member was in that chat, it's highly likely both users would have had their accounts closed right there. While I - obviously - wouldn't go that far, the fact that neither even got banned nor warned appalls me; I would have banned both for a month at least. Even if linking to it was a simple mistake. Oh yeah, and remember back in the day when there were Sysop Elections? Remember that time I almost won and the only reason I didn't was because I kept telling people to stop voting for me because I just entered as a joke? Or that time I used a loophole in the rules to vote for myself twice because the admins at the time didn't write the rules properly? I'm one for details - you just have to look at any of the games I'm making here to see that - and, believe it or not with a past like mine, I'm one for upholding the rules. Following them... eh, but upholding them is something that I'm all about. So, in conclusion, I feel as though I am well qualified to - LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR - HYPOTHETICALLY become a administrator of Fantendo.